The present invention relates generally to a mosquito net support apparatus, and more particularly to a portable support for a mosquito net that is easily carried and quickly assembled and disassembled for use by travelers and in private homes, hotels and hospitals.
In today""s international business climate, and due to the relative ease of long distance travel, more people than ever are traveling to countries throughout the world. However, in some of these countries insect populations are not well controlled and the occurrence of insect-carried human disease is high.
Mosquito nets can provide an enclosed and substantially insect-free space to protect people from being bitten by mosquitoes or other flying insects. A mosquito net and support apparatus as disclosed herein is useful for travelers for protection while sleeping in areas infested by flying insects. In addition such apparatus is useful by hospitals and hotels to protect residents and allow easy portability from room to room.
An example of prior art related to mosquito nets and mosquito net devices is U.S. Pat. No. 87,589 of Platt which discloses a mosquito net device having a rigid single pole with a lower end fixedly attached to the bed frame head. A loop structure is attached to the upper end of the mosquito net device to better drape the netting around a bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,816 of Palmer discloses a pole of adjustable length and attached at its lower end to a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped base that rests on the floor underneath the bed. Other examples of patents that disclose mosquito net support devices used in connection with beds are U.S. Pat. Nos. 180,732; 364,415; 503,954; 665,126; 1,565,191; 3,751,741; 4,884,306 and 6,145,141.
It would be advantageous for people traveling to countries with a high degree of mosquito infestation to carry a mosquito net apparatus that is portable and compact so as to be able to be stored in a small travel bag or suitcase, and that can be easily assembled (and disassembled) and attached to a bed.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable mosquito net support apparatus that is especially adapted to be carried in a travel bag or suitcase.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable mosquito net apparatus for use in homes, hospitals and hotels for ease in movement from room to room.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable, collapsible mosquito net support apparatus that is compact when collapsed.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a portable mosquito net support apparatus that can be easily and quickly assembled and disassembled.
According to the present invention, a portable support apparatus for a mosquito net includes a frame having a portion that fits between a mattress and a mattress support surface, for example, a bed spring assembly. The frame portion is placed approximately one-third down from the head of the bed along one side of the mattress. The weight of the mattress holds the frame portion between the mattress and the mattress support surface. The frame also includes a base block that extends beyond the mattress periphery. Where the user of the present invention is sleeping or resting without a mattress, the frame portion is facing away from the user and held in position by a suitcase or other weight, or may be held by pegs driven into ground. An elongate pole with a curved upper end is attached to the base block such that the pole""s upper end is positioned over the mattress and includes a hook for support of a mosquito net. The mosquito net has a central ring with straps attached to the cap""s top. The straps terminate in a loop that is attached to the pole""s end-hook such that the mosquito net is draped over the bed to form an enclosed space protecting an occupant of the bed from insects located exterior to such space. The frame, pole, and mosquito net components of the invention are quickly assembled and disassembled, and once disassembled are easily packed inside a person""s travel bag or suitcase for convenient transport from one location to another.
In a second embodiment, the frame only includes tubular members, without a base block connection piece. A first tubular member is drilled with cross holes to mount a second tubular member in the same plane and a third tubular member as a support pole perpendicular to the first plane.
In a third and a fourth embodiment, the frame portion is assembled to the elongate pole by a bent rod junction piece.